


Cuddle me up, cuddle me in.

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron's love and care, Gen, M/M, Robert's inner demons, doubts, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron shook his head, seeing how worked up Robert was about it all and wondering how long he had thought about it. "Is that what ya really think?" Aaron asked, worry laced in his voice, "That you're not really needed?" It hurt to think, to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle me up, cuddle me in.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what this is because I have no clue lol. I was just thinking about how determined Robert is about helping Andy and this happened.

Aaron wrapped another arm around Robert so that his boyfriend was fully allowed to rest his body into him. Holding him so close was what Robert needed, what he absolutely craved when he felt like breaking down.

  
Today was one of those days.

  
Their master plan was cracking under the pressure that Robert put on himself, this desperate need he had to _owe_ his brother his freedom was always on his mind, despite the fact that he had taken away Aaron's.

  
"Listen okay we...we've still got time Rob, stop putting all this pressure on yourself." Aaron pointed out, his voice soft and delicate and enough to make Robert melt into him even more.

  
"What if - what if we never prove anything?" Robert pushed his body off of Aaron so that he could stare into his eyes, "I know he won't need me soon, he'll settle wherever he is and - and he won't need me to help him, I don't want that." It was hard to explain, the thought of Andy not needing his help and being content was something he should have wanted yet he still longed for his brother to need him, for anyone to need him. It was just the way he was wired.

  
Aaron frowned a little, a part of him understood what Robert was getting at and wanted to press on further. "This is about, about you wanting to be needed isn't it?" He let out gently, he was shocked by how easily he was able to get into Robert's head but a part of him liked the ease it took. He knew Robert better than anyone.

  
Robert was stunned into a silence he didn't want to be in, he was shocked even more than Aaron was by how it all sounded. He couldn't think of anything else but this need to be needed, it was something he always wanted. It sounded ridiculous as he thought about it, childish and above all _selfish_ but he couldn't deny the way it made him feel important to be someone's _only_ hope, and be that little _less_ useless.

  
"Sounds stupid..." Robert mumbled shyly, and then pulled a hand over his face in embarrassment.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled Robert's hand away so that Robert was forced to look straight at his boyfriend. "No it dosen't..." Aaron whispered out, titling his head a little as he spoke, "I know ya Robert...I know that people needing ya makes ya want to be a better person."

  
Robert bit down on his lip, he didn't understand how Aaron knew that but it was comforting nonetheless.

  
Aaron huffed out a little sigh, "At the start....with me and Gordon, you were all I had," he shrugged his shoulders, "No one else saved me that day but you. I _needed_ ya and it made ya strong and - _kind_ and patient," he added as he pulled a hand through Robert's hair and moved a little closer, their thighs touching as they sat there. _So patient_ \- through all the bad days and tears and times where Aaron did nothing but tell him to go away and leave him alone.

  
Robert shook his head and sighed, agreeing to what he was saying but not quite knowing how to feel about it. "I suppose - I suppose I just, Andy _depending_ on me just - just made me feel, feel useful...made me think I'm not that bad of a person after all." He said, tilted head and a sigh.

  
Aaron frowned hard, lifting up Robert's chin and smiling, "You're not a bad person at all. You hear me?"

  
Robert let out a small nod of the head, "I was to him though, Aaron there's always going to be a  _bad_ part of me, a rotten part that - that not even _you_ can fix." He shuddered as he spoke, as if the truth had rocked him slightly.

  
Aaron moved a hand over Robert's chest, making small circles with his hand, "You are the most loyal, smart, loving man Rob I've ever met and - that part of ya," he made sure Robert was looking at him before he continued, "It dosen't change how I much I _love_ ya, how much Andy and Vic and Diane love ya." He whispered gently.

  
Robert felt unwanted tears build in his eyes that he was quick to brush away, before leaning towards Aaron and pressing their lips together, "Thank you for loving me." He mumbled as he closed his eyes at resting his forehead on Aaron's.

  
Aaron pulled away, pushing his hand into Robert's and tightening his grip. "Robert, Andy might...there's a chance he won't need ya to fix anything anymore -"

  
"I know." Robert whispered, he knew that Andy would be fine, that he would probably hate all this revenge act they were doing.

  
"But I'm here, you know that right?" Aaron asked, sometimes he hated how he never told Robert how much he loved him and was grateful for his all his love. The thought of Robert not knowing was crushing.

  
Robert nodded his head slowly and then rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know Aaron but, ya don't need me like that." Aaron frowned hard in disbelief. "No one does really, I mean you have - have a whole family, Vic has Adam and - and Diane has Doug and - and Andy's already gone so -" Robert continued, almost unable to control his breathing as he spoke.

  
Aaron shook his head, seeing how worked up Robert was about it all and wondering how long he had thought about it. "Is that what ya really think?" Aaron asked, worry laced in his voice, "That you're not _really_ needed?" It hurt to think, to say.

  
Robert nodded warily, "Sometimes, yeah." He admitted, it was horrible thing to think but he couldn't deny the way he felt from time to time.

  
"Robert, I _need_ ya more than anyone do you not get that? Vic needs her brother, Diane needs her smug step son, we all _need_ ya." Aaron let out gently, determined to make Robert see how important he was. "Yeah, yeah I have a loud family who I know are always going to be there for me, but - but you," Aaron had never looked at Robert like that, like Robert was his whole world, it took Robert completely by surprise. "You Robert, you're _everything_ I need." He whispered out watching Robert look at him completely stunned, overwhelmed by the love Aaron was giving him.

  
It didn't take long for Robert to wrap his arms around Aaron completely, tugging him closer and sighing with relief, "You have no idea how much I need to know that Aaron." He said honestly.

Aaron cleared his throat, burying his head down into the sofa and sighing. The outburst from him about how much Robert meant to him almost wore him out, he wasn't big on chat at the best of times. "Anyway who else is going to out the bins out, cook me dinner, make sure Liv _actually_ gets into school on time." Aaron pointed out after a few seconds, making Robert laugh as he looked up towards him, Aaron cleared his throat again as if he was preparing himself to say something big. "Make me feel so _loved_ and - and _complete_." Aaron once again cleared his throat, this time shaking his head a little and then pushing a hand over his eyes as if he was embarrassed.

Robert felt his heart racing a little more than usual, overwhelmed by what Aaron was saying as a hand fell towards Aaron's face and he kissed the hand that was covering Aaron's face, "I love you Dingle, thank you for - for everything," Aaron looked up with a nervous smile, "After all I did to ya -" 

  
"That's in the past," Aaron whispered. "You have to know how much I _need_ ya, how much we _all_ need ya yeah?"

  
Robert nodded his head as he pulled away a little and then heard the door open.

  
"Yeah, even me." Liv said softly, her face a little red as if she had been trying not to get emotional and failing. "I need ya too," she added making Robert's heart skip and Aaron smile brightly.

  
"I mean he's a terrible cook." Liv said, pointing towards her brother and then back to Robert as she heard him laugh.

  
"Oi!" Aaron playfully said, pointing back at his sister and then smiling again, "Get over here you." He added with a sigh, shifting a little and making room for Liv to sit between them.

  
"Liv," Robert finally was able to let out, chocking back tears. "Thank you," he added knowing that she _knew_ what her off handed sweet comments had meant to him.

  
Liv shrugged her shoulders, "Well it's true, _we_ need ya and I suppose you'll always have to remember that in case you have another one of these 'doubt sessions'." She said, her fingers making speech mark signs as she said the last two words.

  
Robert rolled his eyes, knowing that she wouldn't be all soppy for too long and loving it, _loving_ _her_.

Aaron looked across at Robert and mouthed out 'are you okay?' making sure he was, Robert smiled back a 'thank you' as he titled his head back and looked between Aaron and Liv, _loving_ _them_.

 


End file.
